


Inhumane

by Gellie45



Category: Big Hero 6, Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, M/M, Paranormal, Superpowers, Werewolf, hidashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellie45/pseuds/Gellie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durring a Bot-Fight gone wrong, Hiro is chased by a mysterious man and attacked by an even more mysterious creature. When he awakes, he can't remember what happened, but he knows something isn't the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chase

"My God, It's freezing!" Tadashi thought to himself, shivering between every breath he took.

It was Christmas Eve and the elder Hamada had decided to buy one last gift for his beloved otōto. Going to the outlets in the frigid weather was one of the last things Tadashi wanted to do, but he couldn't help thinking of how happy Hiro would be when he opened Tadashi's gifts to him. As he stepped into the comic bookstore, a sigh of relief escaped Tadashi's lips.

"Ahh, warm at last!" He mumbled to himself. Tadashi was not a winter person, but surprisingly Hiro was. Whenever they'd play outside in the snow, the younger Hamada would beg to take off a few layers of clothing, Tadashi wouldn't allow it. 

"Do you have the latest comic book of Deadpool?" Tadashi asked the man at the register. While waiting for a response, Tadashi looked around at the store. He was never really into comics as a kid, he was more of the sporty type than the bookworm. The store was filled with vibrant colors and posters of the Avengers, Fantastic 4 and many other superheroes that Tadashi didn't know the name of. 

"Uhh... Yeah, I think we have one last copy. You're mighty lucky, boy. Much people would kill to have them comic's here. They sell quicker than them Frozen DVD's!" The employee kindly stated. His accent was strong, obviously very Southern. Tadashi was expecting a nerdy clerk rather than one that looked like he could host the next rodeo in town. 

"Thanks, I'll purchase it. How much?" Tadashi asked.

"Twenty three" The man said, more plainly but dialect still present. 

Tadashi handed the man the money, almost hesitantly. "With that money I could have bought him a new hoodie and some nice socks..." Tadashi spoke within his mind. 

"Here ya' are!" The man handed the Hamada the translucent bag with a comic book partially visible within. "Now you come back soon, and have a Merry Christmas!" Tadashi nodded in return to the man's words, while buttoning up his heavy coat. Getting ready to bear the frigid weather that he'd have to encounter on his way back to his car. 

In the car, he peered through the bag, the title read "Deadpool #33". Tadashi knew little about the character Deadpool and he often wondered why Hiro liked him so much. The guy wasn't even a real superhero! He was good and bad, maybe that's why Hiro likes him so much?  
_________________________________________________________________________

"This is amazing!" Hiro screamed as he sledded down a steep slope. Snow bashing into his eyes every time he hit a bump. Gogo had said that this was an 'experiment' for her latest, greatest creation and that Hiro needed to come over immedietly. Though Hiro knew that sled riding was no experiment, he didn't care, he was having the time of his life. 

"Oh shit, wait!" Gogo screeched. Hiro turned to her, a confused look formed on his face. Yet all made sense once he turned and looked ahead of him. A huge ramp had been placed in the snow, all of which was Fred's doing. Hiro squinted his eyes, ready to face the impact. All of a sudden he felt himself leap out of the sled and felt warm arms wrap around his lithe body. 

"Tadashi?" Hiro spoke, his words sounding more like a statement than a question. As he turned to look at his older brother, he could see the sled he was once riding crash into A tree after encountering the ramp Fred had set up.

"You idiot!" Gogo hollered, facing towards Fred. "Not only did you almost destroy Hiro, but you destroyed my latest invention!" 

"A sled?" Fred asked, sarcasm seeping through his words. "That was your invention? You've got to be kidding me."

Gogo fumed with anger. "It was a robotic sled with magnetized force! It could make the sled move 4x the regular speed! And now.... It's broken." Her anger turned into sadness. Fred's eyes widened, being a tough women, Gogo never really showed emotions like sadness as she always referred to them as weaknesses. He reached out to apologize, she declined his offer and stormed towards Hiro who was still in Tadashi's grasp. 

"Kid, you ok?" Gogo asked, still angry but trying to feel sympathy for Hiro. 

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine." Hiro stuttered within his words. He really didn't know why the atmosphere felt so tense right now or what the big deal was, he wasn't hurt or anything.

"Are you sure?" This time his brother had asked the questions, his voice husky and filled with concern. Tadashi then helped Hiro balance himself from being in his hold.

"Oh my lord, yes I'm ok!" Hiro sounded annoyed now, he hated when people worried about him. It made him feel like they thought him helpless, unable to take care of himself, he wished that would change. To this, Tadashi decided to change the subject. 

"Let's get you warm Hiro, you look like Rudolph with that red nose of yours." Tadashi joked, moving towards their Aunt's café and home. "Don't want you catching hypothermia in this weather." Tadashi smiled, still worried for Hiro (Though Hiro still couldn't understand why). Tadashi was always the overprotective type of brother, and from the way it seemed, that trait wasn't going to change anytime soon. Just last week Hiro found out that Tadashi had hid Micro-Trackers in all of his hoodies so that he could spot Hiro's every location. Tadashi argued that it was only for emergencies like Bot-Fights gone wrong or kidnappings, though Hiro claimed that it was an invasion of privacy. 

Soon, both the Hamada brothers were at the entrance of their café. Once the doors were open, they instantly felt like they had walked into a sauna. Along with the heat, the place was loaded with smells of gingerbread, oatmeal and sugar cookies along with the strong insence of cinnamon. Their senses had come to life, it really did smell like Christmas.

"The perks of owning a bakery I guess." Hiro joked. Tadashi just grinned at Hiro, catching his gaze and not wanting to look away from his younger brother's coffee colored irises.  
_________________________________________________________________________

12/24/14 11:27pm, San Fransokyo 

 

"Get that fucker! Don't let him get away!" Hiro heard these noises screaming at him as he ran for his life. He had just won a bot-fight against a man who called himself "Saber". He guessed that the man's parents named him that because of his abnormally sharp canines. If that was the man's real name, it suit him perfectly. Hiro's name on the other hand, most certainly didn't agree with his personality or situation. "Coward is probably a better name for myself." Hiro thought within his panic. He wouldn't have been as afraid if it was just that one man, but there were three of them after him and they were fast. 

"I need to quit experiments and start joining track and field if I want to survive another situation like this!" Hiro said aloud inbetween his heaving breaths. "If I survive this one that is." He added. On top of his worry, Tadashi wasn't there to save his ass like he usually did when this occurred. Just great.

He could hear the footsteps behind him growing louder, then suddenly going silent all together. The loss of noise caused Hiro to panic even more. He was now in a dark alleyway and if things couldn't get any worse, he had reached a dead end. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to sneak out tonight after all. Hell, when was this ever a good idea to begin with?

"Well my life is officially over." Hiro whispered, nearly breaking the cold, desolate silence that became of the night. Suddenly, a large figure ran towards him. All Hiro could make out of the shadows was a furry creature, definitely not a person. But before he knew it, the figure attacked him. Hiro yelped through the process, as growls emitted from the creatures mouth. Hiro threw a couple weak punches yet sadly missed all of his attempts at fighting the animal. It's hard to fight back when you're as blind as a bat in the dark. The animal then tackled him, Hiro was helplessly pinned to the concrete. His body began cringing as something sharp jabbed into his thigh, leaving him limp, unable to walk. How perfect.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
12/25/14 3:22am, Christmas Day. San Fransokyo

 

Tadashi woke up in the middle of the night at the sound of a nearly silent noise downstairs and he was pretty sure that no Santa Clause was expected to pay him a visit. He then grabbed his phone to enable the flashlight within it. He began to creep downstairs, hoping not to wake Aunt Cass or H-. 

"Hiro!!" Tadashi nearly yelled. He flashed his light towards the figure he had seen, it was indeed Hiro.

"What are you doing!?!" Tadashi grew angry. Hiro on the other hand was in no mood to be lectured or questioned.

"It's Christmas fucking day and I wake up to my brother walking into the house at 3 in the morning?!" Tadashi really was mad now, he hated it when Hiro snuck out at night, especially on Christmas and coming back so late. 

"Just leave me alone!" Hiro's voice spiked with an attitude of pure hatred. Hiro's eyes then tinted yellow as he unconsciously began to bear his (Still normal) teeth and growl lowly. Drawing wide eyes from the older Hamada. 

"Hiro.." Tadashi trying to sound as sympathetic as possible (Though utterly confused). 

"What happened?" The growing concern in Tadashi's deep voice brought shivers down Hiro's spine. Tadashi's brows furrowed, frustrated as no answer emitted from Hiro's mouth.

"Hiro! Answer me!" His voice sounded like a plea now. "I need to know."

"I.... I don't know." Hiro plainly responded, nearly upset with himself that he couldn't give Tadashi the luxury of answers that he was hoping for. 

"All I know is that one minute I was bot-fighting with a weird dude named Saber, the next, I wake up on the ground of an alleyway." Hiro Stated. He really couldn't remember anything of what occurred inbetween those two moments. 

"That's still no excuse. You're going upstairs now, we are going to get Baymax to scan you and then it's off to bed. Honey invited us for breakfast with the gang after we open our presents, so I need you to get as much rest as possible." Tadashi ordered, then shot Hiro a glare. "I still can't believe you, though" 

The look of disappointment on Tadashi's face brought Hiro to shame. He was silent as they walked upstairs into their shared room. Once upstairs, Tadashi said a plain "Ow" and Baymax was activated.

"Baymax, scan Hiro." Tadashi commanded. Baymax obliged and scanned the younger Hamada.

"Scan complete, Hiro appears to be in excellent health." Tadashi felt releief, that is until Baymax had more to say. 

"Yet, Hiro's hormonal level has increased dramatically, triggering growth hormones to function much faster than usual. I would diagnose Hiro with "Puberty" but the levels of internal growth are quite unnatural. Also, his senses have heightened, though this could be a result of an excellent diet, it his highly unlikely. Tadashi appeared very confused, then an idea came to his mind.

"Hiro, did..." Tadashi stuttered in his words, he was unsure if himself and this rarley ever occurred. "Did you take steroids or drugs?!" 

Hiro couldn't believe Tadashi. How could his brother think him stupid enough to do drugs?! Though offended, Hiro could sort of understand where Tadashi was coming from. The increased strength & growth thing could've been an effect of a drug of some sort. But Hiro was pretty damn sure that he hadn't injected himself or took pills. That, he knew he hadn't done,

"Of course I didn't take steroids or any kind of drug!" Hiro nearly yelled. (Good thing Aunt Cass was a heavy sleeper) "Do you think I'm that stupid? I'm fourteen!" Hiro argued. 

"Just get some rest, we'll resolve this in the morning." Tadashi then motioned Hiro towards his bed, kissed him on the forehead and said goodnight. Surprisingly, Tadashi fell asleep almost immediately, Hiro could tell because of his extreme snoring. Yet, Hiro couldn't rest as easily, his mind raced while trying to remember and make up hypothesis of what had happened to him tonight. Hiro couldn't fall asleep the whole night. He never became tired, he could've sworn the moon had kept him up.


	2. Undetermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas day and all Tadashi wants is the gift of honesty.  
> Hiro's been acting strange and is very different ...

"Get up, get up!" Tadashi pounced on Hiro's bed, nearly making the younger fall off. "C'mon! It's Christmas!"

 

Hiro's eyes fluttered open. "Wh- what?" He mumbled in confusion. "Stop yelling in my ear, it's like an Earth Quake." Hiro growled, wiping the crust out of his bloodshot eyes.

 

"Tierd?" Tadashi smirked yet said in a stern tone. "Don't think I forgot about last night, because after we open our presents with Aunt Cass..." He paused, trying to calm himself down. "You won't be leaving this house until I get some real answers, and I hope you know that."

 

With that, Tadashi shoved Hiro out of bed.

 

"Now get up, knucklehead! Aunt Cass already is waiting for us with the camera in the living room." Tadashi impatiently nagged. "She's even playing the Yule Log on TV."

 

"Alright..." Hiro groaned. He felt like utter shit, his legs felt sore, his arms felt sore, his whole body felt sore! Not to mention the crick in his neck & his aching back. Yet, the spot on his leg where he was attacked was surprisingly healed.

 

Weird.

 

Hiro stood up, he stared at his brother curiously. Tadashi looked at him with wide eyes.

 

"What?" Hiro asked.

 

Tadashi blinked in response, face astonished yet worried.

 

"Hiro, you grew like 4 inches" Tadashi couldn't believe his eyes.

 

"Huh?" Hiro began to look down at himself, then compared himself to his brother in the mirror. Tadashi was right, last night he was 5'1 now Hiro was 5'5!

 

"Well, that's good to know. I thought PUBERTY would never!" Hiro laughed, obviously nervous. Tadashi wasn't buying it. He knew that growth spurts like this weren't natural (Especially if Baymax had predicted it).

 

It was Christmas day and the only present Tadashi yearned for, was the gift of honesty.

 

"Boys! C'mon already, let's see what Santa has brought you both!" Aunt Cass called to her nieces through the stairway.

 

Hiro began to dress & noticed that most of his pants and a few of his tops hadn't fit him anymore.

 

"Uh, I hope Santa brought me new, fitting clothes this year!" Hiro stated, sheepishly.

 

As they headed downstairs, a mewling noise was notable and caught both the Hamada brother's attention.

 

"MEOW!" Mochi screeched, frightening them both.

 

"Mochi?" Tadashi questioned the animal. He knelt down to it's level. "What's wrong, bud?"

 

He slowly picked up the cat, suddenly Mochi pounced off of Tadashi and landed straight onto Hiro.

 

The animal latched its paws onto Hiro's face and dug its nails into his skin, hissing in the process.

 

"Ow! What the hell!" Hiro yelped, while trying to release himself from Mochi's grasp.

 

"Language." Tadashi scolded.

 

"Ok, bro. Why don't you just stand here and teach me manners while my face gets torn apart by an overweight Calico." Hiro's sarcasm was intimidating yet intriguing.

 

"Why is Mochi even scratching me? The cat's never hurt any one of us before!" Hiro questioned.

 

"Maybe it's because you threw em up the stairs last week..." Tadashi smirked.

 

Hiro glared in return with a look that either read: "I don't think that's why." Or "I seriously just hate you."

 

"Boys! How long does it take you to walk downstairs?!" Aunt Cass was waiting on the couch next to the Christmas tree, dressed in one of her traditional 'Ugly Sweaters'.

 

Both brothers walked into the living room to see the Christmas tree surrounded with perfectly wrapped presents.

 

"Merry Christmas Aunt Cass." Tadashi grinned.

 

"Yeah, Merry Christmas!" Hiro said while rubbing the claw marks on his face. Surprisingly, Aunt Cass wasn't paying too much attention to the boys while they were standing, because she never mentioned Hiro's height. He was thankful that he wouldn't have to explain that one, yet.

 

"Ok, the left side is for Tadashi & the right is for Hiro! Now let's open some gifts!" Cass always loved Christmas, she loved seeing these boys smile. Even if they weren't "technically" her own, she loved them just as much... No, she loved them MORE than any other mother could.

 

Hiro unraveled his first gift. "No way! An X-Box one?! Oh my God, thanks Aunt Cass!" His excitement was overwhelmingly adorable.

 

Tadashi then opened his first gift. It was a clothes box. Once he finally opened the box, he couldn't stop laughing.

 

"Oh Lord." Tadashi giggled. "This one's gotta be from Fred." Tadashi held up a shirt with an embarrasing picture of him screaming. Hiro chuckled, Tadashi looked like a frightened elephant in the picture. The shirt also had a caption that read: "WORLD'S GIRLIEST SCREAM FOR THE WORLD'S AWESOMEST NERD."

 

"Thanks Fred." Tadashi spoke. This Christmas was off to a great start...

️______________________________________________________________________

 

"Now tell me, what happened?" Tadashi's stern voice sent chills up Hiro's spine. "Fess up, what did you do to yourself?"

 

"I didn't do anything to myself!" Hiro protested. Well, he wasn't lying.

 

"Where were you last night? One moment you were in bed & the next, you're walking upstairs looking half alive." Tadashi was overly concerned for his brother. Why couldn't Hiro use his big brain for logic?!

 

"Ok, so here's the story."Hiro began explaining about the bot fight with Saber and the chase, yet once he got to the attack part, he paused.

 

"Once I was cornered... Saber wasn't there, or his gang. All I saw was a huge animal approaching me and biting me. Then everything went black." Hiro breathed, then began again. "Once I regained consciousness, I was face planted into the ground of the alley, no one was there so I decided to walk... limp home."

 

Tadashi looked at Hiro with a horrified look. The only thing he could think to himself was: "My baby brother was in all this danger while I was asleep?!"

 

Hiro looked ashamed, he felt as if all this were his fault. If only he wasn't stupid and wasted his time on bot fights. But being in the right mind after the fact, doesn't change what already happened.

 

Tadashi walked up to his brother, giving him a warm hug. Hiro closed his eyes within the embrace, wrapping his arms around Tadashi, whispering a silent "I'm sorry." Before opening his eyes again.

 

Tadashi then freed his grasp on Hiro and applied his hands onto his 'Not as frail' shoulders.

 

"This doesn't explain the growth spurt." Tadashi piped with a serious expression.

 

"How am I supposed to know why that happened?" Hiro responded. "I swear I told you everything."

 

Tadashi's eyes widened as a lightbulb went off in his head. "Lets get Baymax to scan you."

 

"How's that supposed to help? He scanned me last night and he never gave me a full diagnosis." Hiro argued.

 

"Well." Tadashi began. "Your growth spurt didn't take full effect until you woke up, so maybe Baymax couldn't create a diagnosis because whatever happened to you hadn't taken full effect yet either."

 

"Okay... If that's your hypothesis, I say... Go for it." Hiro concluded.

 

"Ow." Tadashi spoke plainly.

 

With a sudden inflating noise, Baymax was active.

 

"Hello, Tadashi. I heard a sound of distress, what seems to trouble you?" The robotic nurse questioned.

 

"My brother." Tadashi grumbled under his breath.

 

"I'm sorry, Tadashi. Please repeat that inaudible noise so I may understand your issue." Baymax commented.

 

"I just need you to scan Hiro." The elder Hamada sighed.

 

"Scan Complete." Baymax responded soon after. "Hiro appears to be in perfect health, yet there are some abnormalities. His senses appear to be extremely strong, eyesight is far greater than the average human. Hiro's hearing also appear to be hyper-sensitive, I recommend a quiet atmosphere." There was a pause. "Diagnosis..." Baymax raised his finger like he always did when diagnosing someone. Tadashi waited in anticipation for Baymax's answer. Yet the answer Tadashi was hoping for, he didn't receive.

 

____________________________________________________________

"Undetermined?! UNDETERMINED?" The elder Hamada fumed while pacing around the siblings shared bedroom, flailing his arms into the air. "I specifically made this stupid robot for these kind of problems! 2,000 procedures and operations in his microchip and still he has 'UNDETERMINED' as an answer?!"

 

"Hey, bro?" Hiro called to his brother towards their computer, nerviously. "I think you should read this."

 

Hiro's computer desktop showed an article on lycanthropy and the effects of it, all of which, he experienced.

 

Tadashi chuckled. "Pfft, a werewolf?! Hiro this is serious, that's just fiction. We're dealing with a REAL situation right now, ya bonehead."

 

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Then explain why I can suddenly do this!" Hiro then closed his eyes, once he opened them, they glowed a dark amber color. He then opened his mouth, to reveal sharp canines that scraped his bottom lip. Tadashi looked at his brother in shock.

 

"Need I say more, or should I say, SHOW more?" Hiro said with charisma. "I'm a freaking wolf!"

 

Tadashi contemplated what his brother was saying. Was he actually going to believe him?

 

"Ok." Tadashi began. "So lets say, you were a werewolf..."

 

"I am." Hiro interrupted.

 

Tadashi stared at him, then returned to what he was saying.

 

"So if you were... One... Does that mean you can transform into like, a full out wolf guy?" Like the one's in those horror movies?" Tadashi was frightened now, what did his little brother get himself into?!

 

"I hope not." Hiro worried. Hie then took out his phone and checked the weather app. "If I'm correct, a werewolf only transforms on the night of a full moon... And tonight is..let's see here... Aha, found it... Tonights a..." His face dropped.

 

"Tonight's a full moon."


	3. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro Hamada needed to escape, the full moon was rising. He wasn't going to risk putting his own brother in harms way because of one of his many faults. Pain tingled within his body as his first transformation had begun.

The sunset gleamed in the sky, peeking through the brothers bedroom windows. Hiro sweated nervously while his brother paced around the room, impatiently. Hiro knew what he had to do, he had to escape, run away, before the wolf inside would unleash itself. The sunset glowed warm colors though their windows. Hiro needed to get out, but Tadashi had to be the overprotective type and stay with him NO MATTER WHAT. Neither of them knew what was going to happen, but both of them were sure to find out later on. 

 

"I'm going to go....um... feed Mochi, ...ok?" Hiro lied, he needed an excuse to get away from his brother.

 

"Feed Mochi? Isn't she the cat that tore your face apart this morning?" Tadashi chuckled.

 

Hiro began to curse himself. Damn, why couldn't be be as clever as when he's bot-fighting? Yet, he was persistent, he wasn't going to risk putting his own brother in harms way just because of his own faults. He had to think of something, just so that he could have enough time to bolt out of the café.

 

"Hey, what's that outside?!" Hiro pointed to the window.

 

"Huh?" Tadashi turned around. "What? Hiro, I don't see anythi..-" He paused. "Wait." 

 

He then heard the door downstairs shut with a slam. Worry ran over his body with a shiver. He frantically turned back around. Hoping that his suspicions weren't correct. 

 

Hiro was gone. 

 

"That little shit." Tadashi growled, ready to chase his brother down.

 

"Beep!" Tadashi's phone rang, he unlocked it. There was a text from Hiro. Tadashi read and scowled. 

 

"Sorry not sorry!" The text read.

 

"Now I'm going to have to track you down.... like always." Tadashi sighed to himself.  
Tadashi had always stached secretly knitted micro trackers into all of Hiro's favorite hoodies (For when Hiro was bot-fighting of course...). He read the GPS signal on his phone, he followed it but it lead him right into the bathroom. He looked down, all his micro-trackers were stuffed in the toilet.

 

Tadashi's face went pale. That motherfucker didn't.

 

"Beep!" Tadashi's phone rang once more. Tadashi looked down at it almost instantly, with a frown that could haunt someone for weeks. 

 

"I found those trackers that you put in my hoodie earlier today! #Stalker." The second text read.

 

Tadashi nearly crushed the phone in his grasp, his face grim.

 

Damn kid just had to be a genius.  
_________________________________________________________________________

 

Hiro bolted into the dark alley ways of San Fransokyo, far away from the Lucky Cat Café. Running through the streets like corn mazes. His legs skidding behind him. The neon lights decorated on stores, illuminated themselves on Hiro's skin. Wherever he was, he wasn't familiar with it. All he knew was that it smelled of smoke and rotten Chinese food.

 

Hiro's feet kept him moving for what seemed like hours, but were mere minutes in reality. He could hear whispers emitting from people nearby. The voices sounded so close, so clear yet so undetectable. The full moon now gleamed in the sky. He knew he didn't have much time until something was bound to happen. He thought about those horror movies he used to watch as a little kid, wondering if he was going to live the same fate as the guy from "An American Werewolf In London."

 

A sharp pain suddenly hit Hiro's chest. He dismissed it and continued further into the deep corners of the city. He was surprised that no gangs were out mugging people where he was. He noticed an alley cat, light grey with blue eyes, staring at him. 

 

"What are you looking at?!" Hiro asked sharply. The cat responded with a loud threatening hiss. "Oh my God, why do all cat's hate me now?!" Hiro yelled the question. Then continued on, to wherever his feet could travel. 

 

Hiro's chest began to hurt more, he then placed a hand on it, trying to slow his breath from all the running. His mind started to feel light headed, that soon contorted into a severe headache. That pain then sent signals to the rest of his body, making him tingle. It was as if he partook in a session of extreme acupuncture, it felt unbearable. Everything was happening so quickly. His legs then trembled and soon felt numb Hiro was immovable (well doesn't this sound familiar). His body gave all its power to continue, before failing. Nearly all of his limbs gave out, the younger Hamada slumped into a kneeling position. 

 

"Gah!" Hiro gasped. His toes curled and his spine arched into a distorted position, he winced. The feelings of confusion, fear and anxiousness came across him. Though, behind all the fear and ache, he felt adrenaline and a sense of power. His body shook and his lips quivered, it was excruciating and overwhelming. He dug his nails into his knotted hair then brought his palms to his face. He cried and whimpered.... for his brother, silently. 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

"Baymax, can you locate Hiro?" Tadashi had just activated the robotic nurse. He prayed that his robot could actually help him in a real situation for once.

 

"My scan indicates that Hiro is located at this precise address" The robot's stomach glowed an unfamiliar street name to Tadashi. "Proceed to the location with caution." Baymax finished.

 

"Thanks buddy, I'm satisfied with my care." Tadashi quickly thanked the robot. Wait did he just say proceed with caution?! Yet, he didn't have time to think of the dangers he was putting himself into. His main priority was his brother. Before he left, he checked to see where Aunt Cass was. A note was left on the counter of the kitchen reading:

 

"Hey boys! Be back late, out with Lizzy and the girls! Money is in the pantry if you need it!" Tadashi was glad that he wouldn't have to explain/make up an excuse for either of the boy's absences to their aunt. Then vanished from the café, following the directions he was given.  
_________________________________________________________________________

 

"Ahh...- Ouch!" Hiro cried, his bones snapped and ears twitched, why was this so long and painful? His body shook while taking a chance to peer down at himself. His eyes widened. The two legs that once balanced him became four. The lightly tanned skin on his body was replaced with silky black fur, just like the ones that were once on his uncombed hair. His cries became muffled and more animal-like. Then suddenly, he felt painless. He paused, waiting for something, anything more to happen. Nothing did. He then attempted to stand, wobbling and collapsing during the first three tries.

 

On his new (four) legs, he stumbled towards a light puddle on the concrete in front of him. Every step he took sounded like a tsunami in his mind. His wolf-like ears shifted and perked towards every slight noise his body made, even his bones. He could feel the vibration of the ground through his feet (that were now paws). The low light of street-lamps and neon signs were no longer needed to guide him in the dark, as his extremely enhanced sense of smell and sight led the way. 

 

Hiro eyed the puddle in front of him. What he noticed shocked him. His tiny nose was now a long snout with a black nose, his jaws filled with sharp white canines (No tooth gap either). He then noticed his eyes. They were what intrigued him the most, as his iris's were tinted gold but splattered with shades of brown and green. They looked beautiful. As for the rest of his body, he appeared as a (larger than regular) lean, black wolf. 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Tadashi drove through streets on his moped, nearly colliding with a few cars along the way. He was frantic and worried for his brother, why would Hiro run away? Did he only leave to protect him? No, it wasn't supposed to be that way, Tadashi was always the one to protect his brother. Hiro's role, on the other hand, was to listen to his brother.

 

Pssh, as if he'd ever done that!

 

The elder Hamada made a sharp turn down an alley way and quickly stopped the brakes. He heard growls and stirring noises emit from the far end of the passageway. He retracted himself from his moped and tip toed towards the noise with caution. 

 

"Hello?" Tadashi whispered, curiously. He couldn't see much, it was too dark for his eyes to adjust. He crept closer towards the noise, then all became silent. The loss of noise nearly brought the elder Hamada to panic. Could it be Hiro? What if it wasn't Hiro, but some rabid animal or a smuggler? Oh if that was the case, Hiro was going to owe Tadashi more than he already had to. 

 

Suddenly, a strange movement broke the college student from his thoughts. Tadashi adverted his sight to the right. He noticed something, but what?

 

"Hiro?" He asked with concern.

 

Then, out-came a large creature. It practically jumped out of the shadows, collapsing atop Tadashi. The creature's face was that of a wolf's, a wolf that somehow reminded Tadashi of his younger brother, Hiro. He locked eyes with the creature. Tadashi was frightened at the sight, but somewhere inside of him, he was so intrigued by the animal. He knew that he couldn't appear so vulnerable in front of a threat, but he was pinned. Tadashi tried the best he could to gain enough confidence to at least convince the creature that he wasn't afraid. But when you're suddenly attacked by a huge wolf... It's hard to build up enough courage to actually pull something like that off. Even for someone like Tadashi Hamada.

 

The large canine opened its jaw to reveal perfectly aligned fangs, sharp and ready to sink into Tadashi's flesh. The elder Hamada then squirmed harder, despratley trying to escape from the creature's firm grasp on him. The animal was ready to clamp it's mouth onto Tadashi's skin, when it paused. 

 

The wolf's eyes began to dialate then cocked its head from side to side, sniffing Tadashi all around. The animal then cringed his nose, letting out a deadly, low growl that sent shivers down Tadashi's spine and sweat to pour down his fearful face. Yet, the wolf still hadn't attacked him. What was he waiting for? Tadashi then took this advantage of time to ask.

 

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked for the second time. 

 

The animal didn't respond, all it did was release Tadashi from his hold. Then backed away, slowly, ears still attentive and perked, paying close attention to the elder Hamada. Tadashi then noticed the intense gaze the creature gave him. A gaze that looked so intelligent, as if you could see the gears churning within the wolf's mind. The animal let out a soft huff, than ran off.

 

"Wa- Hey, wait!" Tadashi called for the animal, flailing his arms in an attempt to get its attention. Yet, it was gone too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave Kudos, Comments and suggestions! :)


	4. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Had no motives or ideas! But I assure you that I'M NOT DEAD! Please forgive me, this chapter is quite short!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! Tell me what you think :)

The night grew colder, winds whispered softly as it began to rain. The light tap of water against metal, shingled roofs could be slightly heard. The moon shimmered beautifully and everything seemed tranquil....

 

"HIRO! HIRO!!" Tadashi yelled out for his brother. 

 

He'd been calling Hiro's name for barley an hour yet already felt worn out. He was soaking wet from the rain and throat-sore from all his desperate calls. The rain washed away at his tear-stained skin, there was no words to explain the worry and tortured look on his face. He thought and processed all of the worst outcomes from Hiro's disappearance. He was clearly overthinking, but being Tadashi, he was obviously blind-sighted to realizing that.

 

ㅇㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㅇ

 

"What should we do with him?"

 

"I don't know! Are you even sure this is the one that did all this? It looks like a regular human child to me."

 

"Trust me, with the damage he's done... I know a Lycan when I see one." 

 

Hiro could hear voices close by. He couldn't recall much of what he'd done last night. It was almost like a haze. His instincts pounded at his brain. Signaling him to get up, to run, but his body just couldn't. He was so sore, it felt as if he was torn apart then put back together again. He wanted to hiss from the pain he felt, but was afraid that the voices would realize that he was now conscious and decide to take action.

 

"What do you wanna do with him?" One of the voices asked.

 

"He can't do much asleep, I could tell that this was his first shift. He looked like he wasn't in any control." A deeper voice responded.

 

"Not like Lycans are mindful to begin with, though. Am I right?" 

 

Let's just kill him before he awakens. Understood, Hale?"

 

Hiro shifted as the voices approached him. "Hale", one of the voices was named Hale. They came closer, quickly. Hiro's heart raced and a mixture of adrenaline and fear took hold of him. Hiro could practically feel the chilly breath of one of strangers in front of him. He felt the lightest, quickest and coldest touch of skin grabbing at his right arm. He opened his eyes. Chestnut irises met with those of ice, then peered down to notice two fangs on his opponents canines.

 

"Vampire." The word slipped out of Hiro's mouth. 

 

The demon pursed his lips to reveal a toothy grin. "Shame, the process is gonna be way more difficult now that you're awake. Ah well, a Lycan kill is a Lycan kill..."

 

"It's fun either way." 

 

Kill? Who? Me?! Lycan? What in the world is a Lycan?! Hiro rambled silently before bringing his attention back to the demon.

~'This man is a threat, attack him!'~ An unfamiliar part of Hiro's brain signaled him to take action. But he was still hesitant and cautious. "These are vampires, bloodsuckers! I don't have much time brain so-"

 

"Make up your mind!" Hiro growled lowly to himself.

 

Suddenly, a chill rushed through him. With that, he felt a tingling sensation all over his body, changing. He was changing. It almost felt like it did when he transformed for the first time, but different. It didn't hurt as much. Maybe his body was adapting? 

 

"Agh, OW!" Hiro winced.

Just because his body was adapting, didn't mean he was completely used to being ripped apart. His skin willingly tore to release silky, black fur. He pried his mouth open as large fangs emerged from his jaw. His form soon completely changed to that of a four legged animal, a wolf. Hiro opened his now golden-brown eyes. He looked down, he was at least four and a half feet tall on four legs. Pretty large, pretty dangerous. 

 

The transformation was quicker, and he felt more aware. Quickly, he shifted his attention back to the vampire before him. Vampires, he should say, after he noticed the second one close by. The demons smelled of copper.... No it was blood.

 

Hiro felt his fight or flight instincts kick in, usually he would run away or pray for mercy, but his new form wouldn't allow it. Hiro was now capable of so much more, and he was just beginning to realize it. 

 

His new form then lunged at the strangers. Truth be told, Hiro had no idea how to fight. Though sometimes, Tadashi would attempt to teach him some karate moves, he didn't think a wolf could kick or punch. 

 

"He shifted! Hale, get behind him!" The first vampire yelled out while being trampled. 

 

Hiro used his teeth to bite at the demons. Though, sadly for Hiro, the vampires were extremely skilled. They ripped at his fur and kicked his stomach. Hiro was about to sink his teeth into one of their arms when-

 

Hiro whimpered in agony, his body slowly began to feel numb. He was bitten by one of the vampires, he was bitten by Hale. There must have been some kind of poison in the bite because within a minute, Hiro's form was completely paralyzed.

The men then picked him up with a struggle to carry his weight. Then walked off. They didn't get very far until they were halted by (what seemed to be) a fairly short person covered in a black robe. 

 

"What is that? Is that a-... a wolf?!" The voice questioned. It was female, it was familiar. Wait. It- ...it was REALLY familiar.....

 

Gogo.

 

ㅇㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㅇ

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos and let me know about what I should work on and how I'm doing:) Thanks!!


End file.
